


Meeting the Troops

by BrightBlueberries



Series: Elri’s Journey [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, First Meetings, Gen, Master and Apprentice, Nightsisters (Star Wars), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars OC - Freeform, Star Wars: The Clone Wars OC, Togrutas (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueberries/pseuds/BrightBlueberries
Summary: Newly minted Jedi apprentice, Elri Kintaz, only nightsister in the Jedi Order, is about to start her first mission. But first, she has to be introduced to the 136th battalion by her master.
Relationships: Elri and Coin, Elri and Zohree, Zohree and Coin
Series: Elri’s Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036167
Kudos: 3





	Meeting the Troops

I walked down the corridor of the base, following a few steps behind my new master. I’d been apprenticed just a few days ago and was almost immediately sent out on my first mission.  
Not that there was anyone to blame. The Jedi Order and Republic were in the middle of a war against the separatists and every capable Jedi was being sent out to help. That, therefore, now meant me. And I’d be lying if I said that that didn’t scare me at least a little. 

“Elri,” My master, a Togruta named Zohree Hil, called to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Keep up please.”

“Yes, master. Sorry” I replied, flushing slightly and rushing to be by her side. 

“There’s no need to apologize.” She reassured me with a small smile. “I remember being distracted in my early days as a padawan too.” 

I just smiled back at her and looked away, unsure of what to say. Nervous was putting it lightly. It wasn’t just that I’d just begun my apprenticeship, it was also that I was the only Nightsister in the Jedi Order as far as I knew. And being a part of a race that were famously known as darkside users earned me more than a few odd or untrusting glances. 

And that was in the Jedi temple, where everyone was outwardly nice and trusting, if only because of our philosophies. What would happen when someone saw me on the battlefield, fighting for the Republic, or delivering their village humanitarian aid. 

Or, the more immediate issue of what did master Hil think of me? Did she trust me? Was she unhappy with her choice of padawan? Would she dump me back at the temple after only the first few weeks?

I mentally shook my head. I had to find something else to focus on before I went completely mad with worry.

“Where are we going?” I asked, changing the subject and trying to distract my mind.

“I’m glad you asked.” Master Hil said with another smile. “We’re going to introduce you to the troops before we start our first mission. I thought that it’d be better if you got to know each other a little before going into battle together.” 

“Oh.” I said, my heart sinking in my chest a little. So we were going to be fighting. Amazing. Just another thing to add to the list of worries in my head.

“Don’t be worried. The men are all nice enough. I’m sure you’ll all get along fine.” Master Hil said, clearly sensing my worry through the force. 

It didn’t really help. 

We walked in silence for a little while longer before coming to a stop just outside a set of automatic doors. 

“Alright.” Master Hil sighed, turning to look at me. “Are you ready, Elri?”

I took a deep breath. Better that I meet them sooner than later and get it over with. 

“I’m ready.” I said, trying to calm my nerves.

“Good. I’ll introduce you to them. Just follow my lead.” Master Hil said, stepping through the doors ahead of me. 

I followed behind her. She stood in front of me as she addressed her troops, keeping me hidden from their sight as she spoke. I stayed where I was taking in glimpses of the clones from what I could see from my position. 

I was only stuck there for a few seconds before Master Hil finished talking.

“I’d like you all to meet my new apprentice,” she said as she started stepping to the side. “Commander Elri Kintaz.” 

Commander. I’ll have to get used to that. I thought to myself as I finally got a good look at the room. 

It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It looked to be some sort of mess hall, with lots of tables and benches for people to sit at. And clones wearing white armour painted with pumpkin orange markings filled almost all of the space. And all of them were staring right at me. 

I gave them a nervous smile that I hoped looked friendly paired with a small wave as I stretched out into the force to sense their emotions. I wasn’t the greatest at picking up on others emotions through the force, but I could usually get a general idea. Although it could be more challenging when there was a crowd since there were a lot more emotions to try and pick up on. It wasn’t challenging at all this time around. 

Almost as soon as I started waving, I stopped and put my hand back down, the smile leaving my face. What I sensed from the clones was all the same basic emotion with a few odd variations here and there. They all shared the same unease and distrust. 

I turned my gaze to the ground, cutting off the connection I’d established through the force to pick up on their emotions. Every fear I’d had about being distrusted for my heritage coming true. I didn’t even know what to do at this point except stand there and wait for someone to break the awkward silence. 

Then I heard a sigh that was almost inaudible. I glanced up to see one of the clones who was sitting at the front get to his feet. He looked exactly like all the other clones, which I guess was the point, except for a pink scar through the right side of his lip. 

I straightened as he walked over to me and knelt down so his face was about level with mine. 

“Nice to meet ya Elri.” He says, smiling at me and extending a hand. “I’m Commander CT-1386, but everyone calls me Coin.” 

I smile back, all of my worry evaporating like dew in the morning sun. I grabbed his hand and shook it, excited at the prospect of finally making a friend. 

“I guess we're co-Commanders now.” I joked, hoping desperately that Coin would find it funny. 

To my immediate relief, he laughed at my joke, making my smile widen. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He replied before he got to his feet. “Welcome to the 136th co-Commander Kintaz. We’re glad to have you.” 

I smiled up at Coin before turning to look at Master Hil. I caught her eye and saw that she was smiling almost as wide as I was. She nodded at me, a sort of confirmation that I’d been accepted into the group, and I nodded back. 

A few more clones followed Coin’s lead, coming up to me to introduce themselves. And as I meet them all, my worries about what others thought of me faded. I had a feeling that, no matter what, I’d always have a place here.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first time wrighting a fic in, like, years, so I apologize if it’s awful. 😂 I hope you guys like it! Hopefully I can do some more with Elri and crew!


End file.
